Butterflies
by Solomonssavior
Summary: Why is Kaiba taking Serenity to the movies! That pedophile! Puppyshipping.


**Butterflies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh... I think it's around as old as me, actually. **

**A/N: I made this a long long time ago and I never had time to type it up so here it is... Enjoy.**

"What do ya mean, Ren?"

"Well, Kaiba asked me and I said yes so Seto and I are going to the movies." She fumed stubbornly as her brother cut off her sentence.

"SETO? When the hell did Kaiba become _Seto _to you? Ren this is creepy. You're three years younger than me. 18. He's two years older than me! That damned pedophile! Five years. He's 23! That's old, Serenity!"

"That makes you old too. He's not a pedophile. I'm 18, Joey. That's perfectly legal."

"That asshole has no right!"

"NO, you have no right to tell me who I can and can't go to the movies with. Why are you so worked up. It's not like you hate him anymore. He's your stupid friend. You didn't want me dating Tristan.

"Tristan's an idiot."

*Knock Knock*

"Well, that's Seto. Whatever issue you have, suck it up and lets go. You're coming too. Lets up." Serenity drug her thoroughly confused brother to the door. She opened the door to find Seto, for once, dressed like an normal college student. _An extremely unnaturally hot college student_, Joey noted mentally.

Black jeans, a white undershirt, and a blue button up shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. No suit and tie with black shoes. Tinted blue glasses that somehow matched his beautiful, stunning eyes. Not that Joey was staring. He just happened to noticed Kaiba's godliness. Joey forced himself to focus on his problem. Yeah he was super hot, and much stronger than any 18 year old girl.

Serenity, however, was unfazed by his apparent godliness and smiled sweetly. "Seto, you look nice." With obvious strength from another god she leaned forward and hugged him! Completely unashamed! He even extended his arm around he back to allow it. Damn him! She stepped back and smiled. "Where's–"

Kaiba interrupted. "Waiting."

"Ah." She nodded, like those twosyllables held the answer to her pieceof a question "Okay then, lets go." She readily grabbed the arm Seto extended to her to her then yanked Joey's hand so Seto led her and she pulled Joe to the limo.

"Serenity, what in the hell is going on? Why am I on your damn date?"

"Chaperoning of course. Since you're so paranoid."

When they get into the theater Serenity stretched her legs. "Hey I saw a soda machine out front. I'm gonna go get one, okay. Can you guys buy the tickets?" Seto didn't say anything but he did reach into his wallet and pull out a five for Serenity. "Thanks, Seto." She walked outside.

Seto then said his first words to Joey all night. "Come on, then." He bought tickets then turned back to Joey once more pushing two twenties into his hand. "Go buy whatever food you want. I'll go give Serenity her ticket then we'll come find you."

So he did. Whatever he wanted for the first time probably since he was born. Two large popcorns, one for him; one for them. Three slushies. Two orders of nachos and a package of gob stoppers. As he was paying he decided to get two gob stoppers since he was buying in bulk.

He had the good sense to feel bad that out of $40 he got $4 and some odd change. When Seto came back in he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Are you planning to go to the hospital soon from diabetic coma?"

"No! Sorry Kaiba, I'll pay you back."

He shrugged. "I don't care. I did say you could have whatever you wanted. I just didn't think you take me seriously, since you never do. Ren said we can go on in."

Joey looked at the ticket and saw that they were going to the scariest movie being aired. Great. Even better, there was a knot growing in his stomach from hearing Kaiba say Ren. Like they were comfortable with being all 'Seto and Ren' with each other. Nonetheless he couldn't figure out what was wrong with his stomach.

He was about 10 minutes in the previews before he noticed. "Where's Ren at Kaiba?" He whispered lightly."

Kaiba glanced at him. "Does it matter?"

…

…

Joey was _pissed. My sweet sister is missing and you don't give a damn where she's at when you're on a fuckin' date with her! _He thought angrily.

Wait... He _thought _he had thought that angrily. Then he looked around, realizing he'd just yelled that in front of the entire theater. As Kaiba looked to where he'd jumped up in surprise he could feel his stomach forming more knots.

He ran. Straight to the theater bathroom. He couldn't believe himself. He was her brother. He should be worried about Ren, not happy that Kaiba didn't care where she was. That stupid, self-centered, egotistical, idiotic, bastard.

And yet, I'm a terrible brother.

He threw up from the knotting in his stomach. Of course with his shitty luck today, the stupid rich ass walked in while he was literally getting sick of himself. The bathroom was cleared out from the movie starting. Other than some half grown kid getting sick and a very rich guy in very expensive pants on the ground. Kaiba walked right up and sat beside him on the floor to hold his hair back from the mess and rub his back awkwardly.

He also produced the bottled water he'd bought after Joey's sugar burstee. To Joey's horror, the door opened. He glared at the door as someone walked in, saw them, and walked out. Not even two seconds later Serenity ran in dragging some random kid behind her.

Yet he had amazingly long familiar black hair. "Hey, Joey, nice to see you again. Do you remember me at all? I know I've been working in Kaiba Corp. America for a year or so and my hair's grown but you don't have to stare."

Joey smiled. "Mokuba. You've gotten a lot taller. Gonna piss Yuug off, ya know. Watcha doin' here?"

Mokuba looked at him stupidly. "I'm on my date. With Ren."

Serenity blew her bangs out of her face. "Well, crap. Okay. Joey, think back. I said 'Seto and I are going to the movies', right."

"You did."

"Then you cut off my sentence."

"I guess I did, but you..."

"But I was going to continue with 'To meet with Mokuba.' You jumped to your own conclusions. I wouldn't have let you figure it out if I knew you had the flu or something. Seto will you take him home, please? You told me you didn't like movies and this is our first date and all..."

"Sure. I'd be happy to."

"I'm sorry about today."

"It's fine. I didn't really expect much anyways." He stood up then helped Joey. They spent nearly 10 minutes in silence in the back of the limo before Joey said anything.

"So..." He started awkwardly as Kaiba looked out the window a the sky absently.

He turned and fixed Joey with a gaze. " So... What?"

"What did Ren mean when she told you she was sorry about today? Did you think you were going on a date with her?"

He snorted. "Hell no. I'm not a cradle robber. That would be creepy."

"Jeez, at least pretend you don't think I'm an idiot. Arrogant asshole."

"I didn't say anything about you."

"Right. It's just _my stupid_ ideas."

Kaiba groaned and rubbed his forehead. "You're not being fair." He stated calmly. That actually shut Joey up. He was completely right. That jerk. _I'm being unreasonable and unfair and stupid. Why?"_

"I don't know why I'm acting so mean today." He whined.

"Ya know, it's bad when you talk to yourself. But you're losing to yourself. You have a serious problem when that happens."

"Thanks so much."

"If I'm not dating Ren, why are you so pissed at me? Do you still hate me more than you let on with your little geek squad."

"NO! I don't hate you anymore and you freaking know that. God, Kaiba. You're much different now."

"Calm. Don't bite my head off. Take a nap or something."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just mad."

*So they stayed quiet until they got to the Kaiba mansion where Joey didn't want to be. Where he was forced to sleep in a guest bed he didn't need with soup he didn't want and a man he couldn't stand to be near at the moment for some reason. Yet here he was. Walking up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Mad at Ren?"

"No."

"Mokuba, then?"

"Never. It's a different kind of mad then that one. I don't know why I'm mad." He dropped his voice to a whisper.

"That's odd."

"I know. You had to leave the movie. Are you mad at me?"

"Nah. Now Ren and Mokie don't have a chaperon but I have a feeling you wanted to be there because you thought Ren was interested in me. If you knew it was Mokie, you wouldn't have freaked." He sounded almost sad.

"No. They're the same age."

"Age matters?" He looked up curiously.

"Of course." As he said it, Joey could swear Kaiba clammed up a little more. Got just a bit more stiff.

"I see."

Joey fumbled. "I'm not saying you're old or anything Kaiba! I just don't think an 18 year old should date a 23 year old. 5 years is too much. Less than that is okay."

Then Kaiba cracked a smile. _Smile? What the hell!_ "2 years. I'm really just fine by your standards. Sweet." His smile didn't grow, but his eyes did shine happily. Finally Joey caught what today was all about for Kaiba.

"Ren apologized because I had to go home. Not because you had to take me home."

"I don't like movies. You're getting it. Keep going." His eyes grew less and less cold by the minute.

"You both tricked me into... what... a date? Because you- Kaiba... Do you like me more than you used to now?"

"You're so close, Joey. I think I'll just give it to you this once." He leaned down and stared fully into his eyes. "It's because I adore you. I love you."

"I... see."

Seto's eyes clouded. "That's all you have to say?"

Joey saw the wounded expression and strangely felt like crying as Kaiba started to get up to leave the room. He groped helplessly for his sleeve. "Wait! I'm sorry. Hang on!"

He half turned back and looked down at him. One hand latched onto his sleeve, one at his mouth so he could chew on his nail. He watched Joey's eye begin to water.

"I lo... Lov..." Then he watched him cry. "I'm sorry. I can't say it, Kaiba!"

He smiled again at Joey's struggle. He wiped Joey face the with the same hand he lifted it to kiss him softly. "Seto. My name is Seto."

Joey touched a finger to his lower lip and wiped at his eyes. "Se-to."

"Good." He kissed the tears off of Joey's eyelashes softly. "I've been waiting for you."

Joey groaned in his happiness. "My stomach hurts! You made it hurt again."

Seto laughed. "You mean you got sick at the movies from butterflies in your stomach. You're so adorable, Joey."

"Well you're a prick." Joey leaned forward and kissed him much harder than he was kissed before. Then whispered as quietly as he could, "I love you, Kai...Seto."

"I know you do."

**Butterflies: END**


End file.
